The Unthinkable
by suiladvanima
Summary: Draco soon comes to find out that he has the blood of the Veela and must find his mate before the year is out. Little does he know he is not going to be happy when he discovers who his mate is, but in the end, he will try at anything to win her over. DmHg.Veela.Sexual Themes.
1. Accepting that you're a Veela

**_Authors Note:_**

_Hello! Okay, so I started writing this and then hated how quickly I let the cat out of the bag... SO! I have pretty much re-written the whole sha-bang, with more mystery, more plot twists and more sexual tension between Draco and his mate, which I know we all love!_

_So, enjoy, rate, favorite, follow!_

_Thank you_

**_Luna_**

**_xx_**

* * *

Draco clutched his stomach in pure agony, he writhed on his bed as his screams flooded every corner of the now desolate Malfoy Manor. His parents were quick to the scene when they heard his cries and had their wands at the ready, poised for an impending attack.

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were still rather jumpy after the war although they knew they were in no immediate danger.

"Draco!" Narcissa drawled as she frantically ran through the maze that was her home, leading Lucius to Draco's bedside

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?!" She cried and knelt down next to where he suffered, with complete fear and bewilderment plastered over her face.

Lucius did nothing but stand idly in the door way watching, with his eyes cold as stone. He was taking in what was happening to Draco as it seemed it was oh-so-familiar to him, familiar to what he had experienced when he was his age.

Draco violently trashed around as he waited for the pain in his chest to subside, almost believing that it would never stop and he would soon pass out from it. Instantly, all the distress he was feeling only a few moments ago seemed to just wash away, leaving him as quickly as it first came, although it did leave a dull throbbing pain in the pit of his stomach in it's wake.

That was when Lucius finally entered the room to join Narcissa and sat beside Draco on the bed while he held his head and slowed his breathing.

"Draco?" Lucius finally spoke, his voice was clipped but there was an underlying tone of sadness.

"Draco, we have to talk." Lucius mumbled staring into Naricssa's scorching eyes trying not to look at Draco as he knew he would not take it well.

"We should have told you sooner, but we had to be sure of it first" He added.

"What the bloody hell are you you mumbling about, old man?" Draco snapped.

Draco wasn't ever so fond of Lucius now the battle was over, because of what he had forced him to do, things he never wanted to relive, but could hear the that whatever he had to say was important so he held back the urge to just use a silencing hex on him and throw him out of his bedroom.

"How long have you been having these pains, Draco?" Lucius asked finally breaking his gaze away from his wife to look at Draco who was glaring daggers at him.

"A while" he replied, still unsure of his father's meaning behind his question and quite frankly getting pissed off with him side-tracking.  
"How long boy? Think! When did the pain in your chest start?" Lucius shouted and jumped up from the bed, quite clearly not in the mood to take his sons usual tone today.

"I-It started a few days after my birthday last month" Draco stuttered, honestly quite shocked by his fathers outburst.

"Okay—okay. It's okay, we have time—" He trailed off, pacing by the side of Draco's bed. Lucius then paused and brought his gaze up to meet Draco's once more

"Draco— you're a Veela."

"I'm a what?!" Draco spat at him.

"A veela, darling... A magical creature " Narcissa interjected, trying to bring som reason to the situation and calm her son.

"A veela is a half human, half—" Lucius tried to add.

"I know what a damn veela is you prat but I can't be! We— Malfoy's are pure blood, you've taught me that since the beginning" He denied, not wanting to believe what he was being told.

Lucius sighed, "I am a veela too, Draco, my mother was pure veela and my father pureblood, which makes me half-veela. The genes have been passed down to you. You are now of the right age for those genes to mature and bloom. You are the right age now, and you to need to find your mate".

Lucius and Narcissa sat on his bed explained to Draco about the Malfoy bloodline and everything he needed to know about what was going to happen to him. They explained about the fact he would need to find his mate and bond with her before the year was up. They explained that all of his senses would heighten, his taste, his smell, his hearing, his sight and his strength. But they could not stress enough that he must find his mate before his next birthday because if he did not if he did not find her and seal the bond, he would die from heartbreak.

"So you're telling me all this now? Why didn't you tell me before you bleeding imbeciles", Draco was still in shock.  
"Sweetheart, as your father said before, we had to make sure first" Narcissa explained, smiling sweetly at her son.

"What if she doesn't even want to be my mate? What then!" He pointed out

"Ah well, veelas do hold special traits for capturing their mate; the veelan charm, Draco. With the ability you can control your mate with pheromones, you just need imagine romantic thoughts of the two of you together, as she will swoon" She revealed.


	2. Platform 9 34

**_Authors Note:_**

_Hello! So here is the second **REVISED **chapter, sorry if you had read the first revised and then was totally confused by the previous second chapter. Well here it is, I hope this one makes more sense!_

_Review/Fave/Follow_

_Mwah_

_Luna_

**_XXX_**

* * *

"Her name is Erin, she is french and from the Bènoliel family. She is extremely beautiful and excited to meet you. I must say, I have a good feeling about this one" Narcissa whispered happily as she and Draco paced to the study to meet what must of been the hundredth pure blood in the last month.

Draco scoffed, "Erin? Sounds like a name you'd give to a budgie! At least she's the bloody last, I can't stand all these girls trying to get into my pants just for my family fortu—Oh, god, I can smell her already" He scrunched his nose up in disgust. Narcissa looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

"Not a good smell, Mother" Draco answered to her unspoken question.

The lunch date with Erin did not end well, little to say that Erin was certainly not his mate. Draco ran out the the room where she was waiting for him around 0.5 seconds after entering it with his hand of his mouth looking positively green.

Draco had agreed the day he found out about his veela gene that he would meet all the pure bloods and veelas he could before the term started, in hope that he would not need to return for his non-compulsory 8th year at the wretched school.

After all the encounters, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa were growing short of patience.

"I know you didn't want to go back to Hogwarts Draco, but what choice do you have? I think it's possible your mate will be there" Narcissa expressed, "Ughhhh" He groaned. "I know, but if she is, that means that she is not pure blood, I am going to be the first in the Malfoy line to end up with either half-blood or even—" Draco shuddered at the thought "—A mudblood".

"Whoever you have as your mate, we will accept Draco, do not worry" Narcissa whispered to Draco, so that Lucius could not hear her.

* * *

Draco finally stepped into the carriage waiting to take him to Platform 9 3/4 after much persuading by his mother and father.

"This is going to be truly torture, you know that?" Draco sighed

"They already hate me enough without me being Head Boy".

"Obviously they don't hate you as much as you think, seeing as you were given the position of Head Boy" Narcissa replied.

"I think it's just to torture me, seeing as now I shall have to share a dormitory with that disgusting mudblood... Granger. Oh I am going to make her feel uncomfortable for the _entire_ year" Draco said her name as if it were poison rolling off his tongue. but then he felt a pang of guilt because of it and immediately regretted his words.

_'She's no mudblood, and she's definitely not disgusting'_

came a voice inside his head, from which he had no idea where. He dismissed the voice quickly, truly confused by it and continued his gloomy glares out of the carriage window.

The carriage suddenly kicked into life and left the ground, speeding to it's destination, which always seemed to make Draco a little uneasy.

* * *

"Get _off_ me, you tart!" Draco cried as his mother tried to lay an unusual amount—even for her—of kisses on him.

"I love you Draco!" she called as Draco picked up his trunk and walked towards the wall for Platform 9 3/4.

"Goodbye Mother" he blankly muttered back to her as he stepped through the wall.

As soon as his feet hit the platform it felt as if someone had punched him in the abdomen and was tickling his nostrils with something delectably sweet at the same time. It was glorious. He knew that was the scent of his mate, she was here.

It then dawned on him that he was doubled over from the strength of the initial feeling when he entered and quickly straightened up, looking around to see if anyone saw him in his moment of weakness, not wanting to ruin his perfect fearsome persona he had created for himself. He couldn't tell where exactly the smell was coming from, so he sniffed at the air a few times discreetly, hoping no one would see what he was doing.

But he was out of luck, there she was, "_Granger_" he muttered, sneering. Hermione had the most perplexed look on her face, just staring right back at him.

_'What on Merlin—Strange boy'_ Draco suddenly heard, almost as if it were inside his head.

But, Granger's lips weren't moving. Draco would've sworn it was her that was speaking. She just stood there, still with a befuddled look slapped all over her face.

"See you later, _Granger_" Draco drawled, with his lips curling up into his usual Malfoy smirk.

He walked down the side of the train and was about to step on board when he heard a familiar voice calling his name

"Malfoy!" He heard them shout over the hustle and bustle of the crowd formed on the platform. Blaise Zabini casually strolled over to Draco and shook his hand, "Well you look, flustered, to say the least, Malfoy"

"You'd be too if you knew what just fucking happened. Get in, I_ have_ to talk to you" He gestured towards the train door and followed suit.

they stepped onto the train and after roughly 5 minutes of trying to find an empty compartment for the two of them, Draco began to loose his temper and resorted to threatening a bunch of first years, telling them he would '_Hex them till they were unconscious, if they didn't get out'._

They sat in their now empty compartment, Draco doing a final check before he turned to Blaise who had his feet resting on the opposite bench and began telling him everything he was told not long ago.

"So you're a—" Zabini mumbled, "Yep" Draco replied, "And you only have _the rest of the year_ to find her?", "Yep". Blaise looked utterly gobsmacked which was unusual for someone who always looked as calm as he did.

"What on earth are you going to do?" He asked.

"Well if it isn't a Slytherin or Ravenclaw I'll just accept my inevitable death." Draco murmured looking out of the window on the passing countryside in a trance-like state.

"Oh Draco don't be so melodramatic!" Blaise retorted.

Draco jumped slightly when he heard a quiet voice talking to him and he looked around, there was no one in or around his and Blaise's compartment, but he quite clearly heard a familiar female voice say to him;

_'What was wrong with him, he just wouldn't stop staring at me, weird. Although he does look a lot better than the last time I saw him'._

"You alright mate?" Blaise piped up.

"Did you not hear that voice?" Draco replied, Blaise looked confused as to what he meant and slowly shook his head in response.

"No, there was no voice, Draco..." confusion etched over his beautifully chiseled face. Draco then started frantically rummaging through his trunk and pulled out one of the books his mother had given him before they left, on the front of the tatty book it said in large golden letters 'Veela's: Anything And Everything You Need To Know'. He opened the book to the contents and skimmed through what is contained.

_Spotting a Veela - Page 3-12_  
_Finding your Mate - Page 13 - 23_  
_Veela Abilities - Page 23-31_  
_Sealing the Bond - Page 31-40_  
_You and your Mate - Page 41-54_  
_Life after Bonding - Page 54-63_

He quickly skipped to page 41, _entitled 'You and your Mate'_ and briefly read over the page until he found what he was looking for.

_'Early on in a relationship between a veela and their mate, the veela will be able to hear what the mates thoughts are when they are thinking about said veela. The veela will hear what the mate is thinking in their own mind, people also say that sometimes it can be in the voice of the mate itself. When the relationship progresses, so will the ability to know what the other is thinking. This can also help the veela discover their mate if they do not already know who it is'._

Draco blinked, unable to process what he was reading. Who did the voice in his head belong to? He just couldn't _quite_ pin point it.

* * *

"I just _can't wait_ to get back to the routine of having lessons again! Oooh I wonder who our new teachers for potions and dark arts will be!" I expressed gleefully

"Speak for yourself, Mione! I'd rather de-gnome my garden for the _rest_ of eternity than have to sit through another year of potions. I'm going to fail, no matter who the bloody professor is!" Ron emphasized

"Oh Ronald, watch your_ language_ please!" I still, after all these years, hated foul language, a trait I had picked up from my never-less-than-perfect parents, I assumed.

"So, Mione, looking forward to sharing a tower with_ the one and only_ ferret?" Ron said chuckling away, I just gave him my usual death glare that I had now perfected for such comments as that, and continued reading one of the many books I'd brought for the train journey.

I wasn't actually too bothered about sharing a room with Malfoy if I'm honest, past is the past and all that. But earlier, What was wrong with him, he just wouldn't stop staring at me, weird. Although he does look a lot better than the last time I saw him. Ugh! Anyway! I dismissed my thoughts about the boy and dove right back into my book, ignoring the usual chatter from Harry, Ginny and Ron as they were talking about Quidditch again, I still had no grasp on Quidditch after all these years. I just turn up and hoot like a madman, hoping that I was doing it right.

The journey passed quickly and I didn't even finish all the books I had brought for it, so I gathered them up and placed them neatly back into my trunk before heading out of the train after my friends. I stepped outside I noticed Draco once again, he was staring at me, no, he wasn't glaring daggers, almost ogling me as I stood on the platform, and I must say, it made me feel very uncomfortable, I squirmed on the spot still locked in his gaze, which obviously amused him as he lifted an eyebrow and smirked at me. Blaise then shook him out of it and pulled him towards the castle. I was certainly growing more curious as to what was the matter with him.

* * *

As I entered my new common room I was amazed at how lovely it was, no disastrous green and red combination like I thought it would be as after all they were mine and Malfoy's house colours, but instead, shades of walnut and highlights of blue ran throughout the bright was a royal blue love seat placed in front of the already roaring fire, and a large and very grand armchair to match the love seat next to it. At the back of the room next the the staircase there was ginormous bookcase—Which I was dying to get my hands on—filled to the brim with what looked like very ancient, very tempting books, and finally to finish the room off, a lovely round walnut coloured table fitted perfectly in the left of the room with a few chairs that matched the rest of the furniture.

_"Wow"_ was all I could fathom as it truly was just lovely.

I decided I wasn't to wait any longer to start reading from the enticing bookshelf, so I skipped over to is and plucked out one of the books from a high shelf with my wand, levitating it down into my palms.

Not long after I started to really get into my book though, the portrait swung open and in the doorway was Draco. He stared at me—What was it with him and staring at me—, pulled his usual 'I'm Draco Malfoy' smug look and stalked quickly past me to his room.

_'What. Was. That.'_ I thought to myself. I was determined to get to the bottom of what in Merlin he was up to, so I regrettably put my book down and marched up the stairs to his room.

"D-_Draco?_" I stuttered, but he didn't reply. I slowly pushed his door open to see that he was sat at his desk hunched over a book and furiously jotting things down on a scrap of parchment.

"I didn't know you could read" I said, but I don't think he heard me, so I etched closer towards him and peered over his shoulder at the book he was so desperate to read. One word jumped out at me from the page, _'Veela'_, I gasped and that snapped him out of his trance.

Suddenly he was pinning me up against the wall with my arms above my head and my heart went into my throat.

"What did you see!" He shouted at me, and I just stared blankly into his eyes, which I'm pretty sure changed almost instantly to a coal black instead of his usual storm grey when he touched me, and they left me physically unable to comprehend a response.

"Mu-_Granger_! What did you see! Tell me before I hex you into next week" He asked again, closing his eyes and looking towards the floor.

"Veela" I blurted out shakily. He dropped my hands and paced back over to the table, obviously angered, and put his head in his hands.

"Get out, Granger!" he snapped and pointed to the door, his head still resting on his remaining hand, "And if you tell anyone, I will be sure to make it my duty that you are just as miserable as you are uncomfortable, for the remainder of our time together" He added.

I was just about to walk out the door when a sudden wave of confidence washed over me.

"You don't know who your mate is, do you?"I said but he didn't reply.

"Otherwise you wouldn't be noting things down from that book like your life does actually depend on it, because it does, _doesn't it_?" I closed the door and stepped towards Draco once more.

"I have a proposition for you, Malfoy".

"Oh Granger will you just get out!" he retorted but I carried on with my proposal, curiosity getting the best of me.

"I _will_ keep your secret, Malfoy, and I will even help you find your mate. I think as Head Girl it would be my duty to Hogwarts to help you".

Draco then turned around to face me and raised an eyebrow, staring at me curiously.


	3. Realizing your fate

So, I agreed to allow Hermione help me find my mate, simply because she just would not stop nagging. Okay, she didn't nag at all, she _may_ actually be of some use, but like i'd tell her that.

I accepted her offer this morning with my one condition, after mulling it over through-out the night, still trying to find out more knowledge about this bastard predicament i'm in.

"This does _not_ make us friends, Granger" I told her, but she seemed to just ignore my closing statement and beamed from ear to ear, her eyes sparkling before me, then ran out of the common room we were in saying something about going to the library to read up. At that moment I then realized I was bearing the biggest, most un-Malfoy like grin on my face and mentally slapped myself.

'What is _happening to me_!' I pondered silently.

Shortly after Granger left, I received a visit from the newly appointed Head Mistress, McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have to speak with you" She began.

"Unfortunately, Professor, I'm busy" I replied.

"Well I'm _sure_ you can take a few minutes out of your busy schedule of attempting to find your mate, for this" She revealed.

"How do you know?" I snapped at the Professor.

"It is mandatory that I know about all of my students, Draco. Especially about a student like yourself", I did not reply and just waited for her to continue.

"I have just come here to tell you that I know about your condition and I know how troubling it can be—" she began to explain, waiting for a response which I was not going to be giving her just yet.

"I know it can be a difficult time and that is why I have come to tell you that you have my full permission to _all_ the books in the library— _including_ those in the restricted section. And if you have any... troubles, you have my permission to be excused from your lessons" She continued

"Well, thank you, Professor" I murmured, sincerely.

At that point Granger waltzed back into the common room with an armful of books.

"Oh! Hello, Professor McGonagall!" She spoke cheerily

"Ah, _hello_ Miss Granger, well it's nice to see the war hasn't affected your lust for knowledge" The Headmistress replied, then glanced at her watch.

"Ah, must dash, on a tight schedule" Then she glanced over at me and hurried out of the common room.

"Well _that_ was strange" Granger noted for a second or two.

"Anyway, look at this!" She handed me one of her books she'd got from the library and flipped to a page she had marked.

"Did you know, a veelas eyes will change colour and turn to black when in contact with their mate? This can help us find yours!" she grinned.

* * *

That evening Draco had looked at almost enough books for a life time so he decided he would wonder down to the Slytherin common room to speak to Blaise.

"So _she's_ going to help you find your mate?" Blaise asked, looking rather confused, "Yeah, thought she'd be useful for the job" Draco admitted, smirking back at him.

"But she's a mudblood, Dra—" Blaise snapped

"Silence, Zabini!" Draco sneered

Draco then stood up and fired a silencing hex at Zabini, and stormed out of the Slytherin common room, pushing past anyone who dared get in his way. He raced back to his dormitory, where his bottle of fire whiskey was waiting for him.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning morning in a positively perfect mood, today her lessons started and she couldn't of been happier if she tried. She skipped downstairs and poured herself a cup of tea, she didn't have any lessons in the morning so she planned to sit down and cram in a an hour or so more of reading with a tea before her lessons started.

Hermione was in such a fabulous mood that morning that she didn't even notice that Draco was sprawled out in just the seat where Hermione was then inches away from sitting.

"What in _Merlin's_ name!" Hermione screamed as she jumped up from she had just tried to sit and in the process managed to throw her book and her tea halfway across the common room, spilling it all over the floor and her book.

"_Malfoooooy!_" She bellowed. But Draco was in such a deep sleep from the bottle of fire whiskey he drank last night, he did not wake, he only stirred.  
Draco then abruptly leaned forward and grabbed onto Hermione's waist, pulling her onto the love seat with him and pinning her back against his hard chest.

"She's mine!" He yelled.

"Mine, mine, mine..." Draco continued mumbling in his sleepy state and then proceeded to inhale deeply, his nose nuzzled in her hair, making quiet purring noises as he did.

"GET OFF OF ME, MALFOY!" Hermione cried waking Draco with such a force he yelled with her and pushed Hermione onto the floor.

"Granger! What _are _you doing?" He wailed, Hermione stood up and pushed her face towards his.

"I could say that same thing, _Malfoy_! You grabbed me and were smelling and purring at me! Saying 'Mine' over, and over!" Hermione told him, she then noticed his eyes change noticeably darker and clasped her hands to her mouth.

"Your— _Your eyes_" she whispered, Draco's furious expression suddenly changed.

"What?" He said, bewildered. Hermione pointed to the mirror on the wall, not averting her gaze. He stood and saw his midnight black eyes in the reflection and scowled at himself, then looked at Hermione in the mirror and saw her horror.

"The book said-" She started but Draco stopped her.

"Shut up, you stupid girl. Don't be ridiculous. I was just, _dreaming _of her" he said, sneering at her reflection in the mirror. He snatched his gaze away and paced towards the stairs and began the ascend to his room.

Draco stood in his room looking out of the window, and then it hit him. He knew what she was going to say, but he just didn't want to hear it. He had always felt a gravitation pull towards her, but pushed it down inside himself and hid it with his insults towards her, and now he knew why he felt like that. He wasn't to tell her though.

"No, no, not _yet_" he muttered.


End file.
